Jinx (Teen Titans Go!)
. Jinx is the main antagonist from Teen Titans Go!, ''along with Gizmo and Trigon. She is the former leader, turn second in command of The H.I.V.E. Five. She is known for bringing an aura of bad luck, wherever she does, cursing people and ruining their days. Outside of being a villain, she is best friends with Starfire and Raven and even the girlfriend of Cyborg. She is voiced by Lauren Tom. Biography Jinx first appeared along with the rest of The H.I.V.E. Five in "''Super Robin", where she and the others robbed a bank. The Teen Titans showed up to stop her and when they did, she surfed on a wave of her own power to destroy them. However, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and ate her alive. In "Artful Dodgers" Jinx and The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a museum for the eye of Namashabi. She also had a bomb set up on top of the building with people tied to it. She provided the Titans with an option to either stop them or save the people's lives and the Titans managed to do both. The Titans called her and her team out for cheating and told her that cheaters never prosper and they sent her off to jail. The Teen Titans started playing dodgeball afterward. Jinx was the leader of The H.I.V.E.'s dodgeball team, The H.I.V.E. Fivers. She played against the Teen Titans' dodgeball team, "Team Titans" and beat them every time. Eventually, The Team Titans started cheating, which got them disqualified from the game, letting the H.I.V.E. Fivers win by default. Robin called the police to say that The H.I.V.E. was out of jail and the police came and arrested the H.I.V.E. and gave their trophy to the Teem Titans. In "Sidekick", Jinx and The H.I.V.E. Five set up a bomb so they could blow up a building. The Teen Titans showed up in Batman's vehicle and stopped them using Batman's famous utilities. Jinx was attacked by Starfire, while she was wearing Batman's suit and Robin also tied up her legs in a bat rope and pulled her away. During this fight, the team was led by Gizmo. This is the first time Jinx demonstrated being the second in command, rather than the leader. In "No Powers", Jinx and The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a bank and the Titans were supposed to defeat them without using their powers. Starfire used a stick to poke her in the eyes. In "Power Moves", Jinx used her powers to destroy a fire hydrant for no particular reason. The Teen Titans showed up to stop her. Beast Boy and Cyborg combined their powers to form a minotaur and headbutted Jinx. In "Girls Night Out", Starfire and Raven were having a girls night out and they invited Jinx by busting her out of prison. Jinx was still shackled up in electronic handcuffs so that she couldn't use her powers to cause evil but she still tried to convince Starfire and Raven to break her out. Starfire and Raven took Jinx to a carnival and rode the bumper cars with her. Jinx eventually convinced Starfire to set her free so that she could use her powers to hack into the bumper cars so that they could drive them around town. This is exactly what they did and they all started causing a lot of chaos and destruction around Jump City and they even ran from the police. It was at this point, Starfire and Raven had also become evil just like Jinx. Eventually, they were busted by the cops and all three of them were thrown into jail. The three of them reminisced about how much fun they had and they decided to do it again. So they all immediately broke out of prison and had a second girls night out. In "In and Out", The H.I.V.E. Five planned on turning the tower into a space battle station. Robin planned on infiltrating the tower and blowing it up by disguising himself as Red X and joining The H.I.V.E. Five. Despite Gizmo immediately accepting him in, Robin still felt the need to prove himself, by beating up Mammoth. Jinx was horrified by the way Robin was treating Mammoth and she screaming in terror, begging for "Red X" to stop and show some mercy. After Robin finally stopped, Jinx called him "mean", not really approving of him joining the team. Jinx must have gotten over her fear of him later as she and Gizmo invited him to join them for pizza. After Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire also joined the team in paper-thin disguises, Jinx complained to Gizmo that things were getting too crowded around there and Gizmo agreed, saying that he should blow up the tower to get rid of all of them. Jinx was appalled by Gizmo's stupid idea, but she went along with it anyway. She discovered that the new team members were actually the Teen Titans in disguise and she fought with them before her tower blew up. Homeless, Jinx and the other H.I.V.E. members lived with the Teen Titans in their tower and were as annoying as possible before Robin became fed up with it and blew up that tower too. In "Opposites", Cyborg fell in love with Jinx and was too hesitant to fight her in battle. He would only use happy attacks on her like giving her bear hugs and firing bombs full of flowers at her. This confused Jinx and eventually allowed for her to make a clean getaway. Cyborg later showed up at the malt shop, where he met up with Jinx and asked her out. Jinx fell in love with Cyborg and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They had to keep this a secret from their teams, though. Gizmo eventually busted Jinx after he saw her with a heart-shaped balloon that Cyborg gave her. Jinx tried to sell Gizmo on the lie that she stole the balloon from a baby, but he wasn't buying it. Likewise, Robin found out Cyborg's secret. The two busted the duo for dating in the middle of the park and forbade them to see each other, sending them into deep depressions. Jinx begged Gizmo to let her date Cyborg but Gizmo said that on account of them being evil and the Titans being good, there was nothing they could do. Jinx cried her eyes out and convinced Gizmo to turn their team into a team of heroes. As heroes, their first villains to fight were the Teen Titans, who had recently become villains due to Cyborg begging Robin of this. Jinx and Cyborg got into an argument over this, insulted each other's leaders, and broke up. Robin and Gizmo happily accepted this and both teams went back to their own ways. After they left, Cyborg and Jinx forgave each other and went back to dating again. In "Operation Tin Man", Gizmo kidnapped Cyborg and held him for ransom. The entire time he was there, Cyborg just spent his time dating Jinx. Gizmo was annoyed with this, so he pulled a prank on Cyborg, where he hacked him and made him act like an idiot in front of Jinx. Cyborg dumped a cup of soda on Jinx and told her he wanted to break up. Jinx was hurt at first, before she found out, what was really going on. Jinx was sick of Cyborg and Gizmo fighting, so she locked them in Gizmo's room together and forced them to get along. They eventually did and Jinx was happy about this before the Teen Titans bust in to destroy the H.I.V.E. and save Cyborg. In "Mouth Hole", Jinx and the rest of the H.I.V.E. caught the Titans in the act of breaking into their tower and searching through their files. Jinx was also present when Gizmo was about to destroy the other Titans with his giant death ray. She got beaten up by Robin and his new whistling powers. In "Real Boy Adventures", Jinx appeared alongside Gizmo and Mammoth to steal the Titans' hot tub. Cyborg gave Jinx a series of painful papercuts all over her face and later apologized, remembering that despite being his enemy, she was also his girlfriend. He told her that she can fix that by putting some ice on it. In "Legs", Jinx was beaten relentlessly by Raven, using nothing but her legs. In "Multiple Trick Pony", The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a bank and Kid Flash defeated all of them before the Titans even got the chance. In "Let's Get Serious", Jinx and the H.I.V.E. robbed a storage unit and stole a bunch of capsules of nuclear chemicals from it. The Teen Titans showed up to stop them but Robin could not finish his dramatic speech because the other Titans kept making fart noises. After much time, stalling, the Young Justice team showed up and beat up the H.I.V.E. before them. They later handcuffed them up and took them in for interrogation. While the Young Justice team shamed the Teen Titans for being so silly and goofy, Starfire and Raven broke Jinx out of her shackles to have a third girls night out with her. In "The H.I.V.E. Five", Jinx took a day off from being evil, by hanging out with a black cat. She loved this black cat because like herself, the cat brought an aura of bad luck everywhere it went. The two walked down the street together as best friends, busting open hire hydrants, crushing people with safes, burning down trees, and blowing up gas stations, simply by standing in the general area. Starfire showed up and Jinx tried not to engage before Starfire claimed ownership over the cat. Jinx would the argue back, saying that he cat belonged to herself and Starfire stated that due to it being a stray, it was up to the cat to decide who the owner was. The cat chose Starfire, leaving Jinx in tears and ruining her formerly wonderful day. In "Some of Their Parts", Red Raven attacked Jinx, along with the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five, via montage. In "Animals, It's Just a Word", The Teen Titans all had the ability to turn into animals like Beast Boy. They were all in the forms of birds when they spotted The H.I.V.E. Five robbing a bank. They all flew down there and transformed into sharks and bit The H.I.V.E. Five up. In "Scary Figure Dance", Jinx and the rest of The H.I.V.E. Five robbed a candy store on Halloween. When The Teen Titans showed up to stop them, Gizmo blasted them with a giant laser cannon, killing them all. Later, The H.I.V.E. Five celebrated Halloween at their house. Jinx dressed up as a cavewoman. The H.I.V.E.'s party would soon be interrupted by the ghosts of the recently deceased Titans. The Teen Titans haunted The H.I.V.E. Five and scared them all straight. Jinx tried to hide in the elevator but Robin went in there and broke the elevator down, trapping her in the elevator with him. Robin made uncomfortable small talk with her and Jinx went insane. Later, The H.I.V.E. Five had enough of The Teen Titans, so they found their corpses and took them to the hospital to revive them all. Afterwards, Jinx admitted that she actually had fun being haunted by the ghosts on Halloween as it really helped out with the theme and they all partied together. In "Snuggle Time", Jinx and The H.I.V.E. Five destroyed Jump City with a laser cannon, interrupting The Teen Titans' snuggle time with kitties with their crime alert. The Teen Titans were so sick of villains harping on their fun, that they became villains right then and there, much to the shock of Jinx. Later, Jinx and The H.I.V.E. Five were snuggling with kitties of their own, only to be interrupted by a crime alert, telling them about The Teen Titans being evil. The H.I.V.E. Five showed up on the scene and Jinx said that they had convinced her. She was now good and would no longer cause crimes. The Teen Titans didn't care, so they vaporized her with the laser cannon. Appearance Jinx is a metahuman, who mainly appears to look like a teenage girl. She has pale white skin with pink hair that is slicked up on both sides in a way that slightly resembles devil horns. She wears two black bracelets on both of her ponytails. She wears a purple gothic dress with long sleeves and spiderweb-like spikes around the collar and trim. She wears black and purple striped tights and black boots with purple bottoms. She also wears a black necklace. She wears thick black makeup and vibrant pink blush. She also has pink eyes. Personality Jinx is a mischievous and troublemaking villain who oftentimes just commits crimes for the heck of it. She has little to no care for anyone other than herself, though she has exhibited instances of courtesy for the people she loves such as her teammates, friends, and boyfriend. Other than that, anyone she doesn't know or care about is beneath her. Jinx not only gets a sadistic thrill from harming others and destroying things, but she is also very greedy and she enjoys stealing money and priceless artifacts from banks and museums. Jinx has some very odd mixed relationships with the Teen Titans. Most of the time, Jinx is their archenemy and she hates every member of the team. However, in "Girls Night Out" she befriended Starfire and Raven and in "Opposites", she started dating Cyborg. Despite these positive relationships with the team, she still remains committed to her rivalries with them and will go back and forth from fighting them to being their friends intermittently. Episodes such as "Real Boy Adventures" exhibit this, where Cyborg will give Jinx a series of papercuts in battle and later apologize to her, telling his girlfriend to put that on ice. Another example comes from "Let's Get Serious", where after arresting Jinx, Starfire and Raven broke her out of her handcuffs so they could have a girls night out. Somehow, Jinx's friends are perfectly okay with her acting this way. Powers and Abilities * Acrobatics - Jinx is very flexible and limber, having the ability to do flips and backflips on the spot. She uses this ability to help her with dodging attacks in battle. * Cursing Objects - Jinx can curse any object or person with bad luck. * Hex Blasts - Jinx can generate pink electric energy with her hands and blast things with it. * Probability Manipulation - Jinx has the ability to manipulate people's luck, including her own, giving herself good luck or giving other people bad luck to help advantage her in battle. Relationships Friends * The H.I.V.E. Five - As a member of the team, Jinx is obviously good friends with the four other members of The H.I.V.E. Five. She gets along with The H.I.V.E. in the same way The Titans do among themselves. ** Gizmo - Gizmo is the boss of Jinx and she takes orders from him. They are also best friends and they tend to agree with each other on things. They stay on the same page and when villainously monologuing, they often finish each other's sentences. Despite Gizmo having an established higher authority than Jinx, Jinx more often than not rebels against Gizmo's orders and does her own thing. In "Opposites", she ignored Gizmo's demands, when he told her not to date Cyborg and she consistently went out with him behind his back. She's also often able to convince him to change his mind for her. In "Opposites", Jinx emotionally manipulated Gizmo into turning The H.I.V.E. Five into a team of heroes instead of villains, in "In and Out", Jinx told Gizmo that they had to kick out their new members, and in "Operation Tin Man", Jinx forced Cyborg and Gizmo to get along. ** Mammoth - Mammoth is a friend of Jinx, as they are on the same team together. When Mammoth was beaten up by Robin in "In and Out", Jinx expressed great concern for his well-being, screaming and terror and begging Robin to stop. ** See-More - See-More is a friend of Jinx, as they are on the same team together. ** Billy Numerous - Billy Numerous is a friend of Jinx, as they are on the same team together. * Teen Titans - Despite The Teen Titans obviously being Jinx's team of sworn enemies, she is actually good frenemies with many of them. ** Starfire - Jinx is friends with Starfire and they go on many Girls Nights Out together. Their first Girls Night Out was in "Girls Night Out" when Starfire and Raven broke her out of jail to spend the night with her. Starfire set Jinx free from her shackles so they could have more fun. Starfire and Raven later broke Jinx out of her handcuffs again in "Let's Get Serious" for another Girls Night Out. They would go on to have more girls night out in "Operation Dude Rescue" and "Girls Night In". ** Cyborg - Jinx and Cyborg are boyfriend and girlfriend, starting with "Opposites". They both love each other and they went out, despite their respective bosses forbidding them. Over time, their bosses eventually started letting them date. Jinx went to the Valentine's Day dance with Cyborg in "Be Mine". ** Raven - Jinx is friends with Raven and they go on many Girls Nights Out together. Their first Girls Night Out was in "Girls Night Out" when Raven and Starfire broke her out of jail to spend the night with her. Raven was hesitant to let a villain hang out with them at first but when Jinx introduced her to how much fun it was to cause crime, she changed her ways completely. Raven and Starfire later broke Jinx out of her handcuffs again in "Let's Get Serious" for another Girls Night Out. They would go on to have more girls night out in "Operation Dude Rescue" and "Girls Night In". ** Bumblebee - Jinx and Bumblebee had a Girls Night Out together in "Girls Night In". Enemies * Teen Titans - As a member of The H.I.V.E. Five, Jinx is sworn enemies with The Teen Titans. Every time she commits a crime, The Teen Titans stop her. Sometimes, Jinx torments and hassles The Teen Titans just for the heck of it. * Young Justice - Jinx was attacked, foiled, and arrested by Young Justice in "Let's Get Serious". * Kid Flash - In "Multiple Trick Pony", Kid Flash beat up Jinx and the rest of The H.I.V.E., when they robbed a bank. Kid Flash quickly beat up Jinx in "The Streak" as his fourth crime bust on his crime-busting streak. Gallery Trivia * Her name is a pun on the fact that she is bad luck. * In the original series, Jinx was the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five. In this series, however, she is second in command, while Gizmo is the leader. * In "Artful Dodgers", it was revealed that Jinx is 5'7" and 108 pounds. * She is one of the villains to appear in "Teen Titans Go! to the Movies", along with Slade, Control Freak, Dr. Light, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, and Gizmo. Category:2010s